


Into the Puff Verse

by KawaiiKeres



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: College, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKeres/pseuds/KawaiiKeres
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys haven't been seen for fifteen years and since the girls joined forces with the police force of Townsville, the city has been surprisingly peaceful. With less time needed to protect the city the girls have taken to college to further their education. Except their peaceful lives are about to be rocked when the appearance of the Rowdyruff Boys are followed by the appearance of three new villains who look remarkably like the beloved heroes.





	Into the Puff Verse

“It's grown.” The city that sprawls out before the blue clad boy shows like a beacon to the darkened sky. Skyscrapers reached towards the stars, lights still on in a few of the buildings as citizens burnt the midnight oil all so they could be ready for the next day. Neon lights lit up the once sleepy streets, advertising new clubs and late night hangouts. The city the boys once knew seemed so much different since fifteen years ago.

“It's still tiny.” The raven haired boy responds, eyes narrowing to get a better look at the people walking on the ground below them. At one point Townsville felt like the biggest city the boys had ever seen. But since they left they came to the realization it really wasn't. In fact the city felt more like a large town then any real city they'd been to. It was trying to grow, that was obvious. That didn't take away from the fact that it was still nothing in comparison to what the boys had grown used too.

None of them spoke for a long while as they took the sprawling city in. Far below them citizens walked the streets unaware of the trios presence. At the height they stayed the people looked like ants which felt fitting for Butch. Boomer and Brick on the other hand found themselves more focused on the inactive volcano that sat far in the distance. Atop it sat a large observatory, pointed towards the sky as though searching for a lost star in the endless night sky. Boomer glances towards the leader of the three, hands fidgeting as he tried to keep his face neutral.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I doubt anyone other then us has left. We could still-” Before he could finish, the red haired brother steps forward and lets himself fall off the building. Only to fly back up a few seconds later and hover before his brothers. The wind pushes the loose strands of his ponytail out of his face and back behind him. He glances back to his brothers before looking straight ahead once more.

“Does it matter? We've got busy to take care of.” He replies before flying off a head of the other two. Butch scoffs and tosses his dying cigarette off the edge of the building, not caring if it hits anyone or not. He stands from his leisured position laying on the edge and stretches his arms.

“Fucking drama king.” He mumbles before hopping off the building and following behind the fading red trail. Boomer stays back watching the fading lights fly into the distance.

Brick kept telling them they had business to take care of but he never elaborated. When he first said they needed to come back to Townsville both of his brothers thought he'd lost his mind. But he was the leader, the smart one, the guy with all the plans. Though they fought it and even threatened to leave all together, they found themselves here. Butch seemed to be coming around to the idea. Yet uncertainty still gnawed at the back of Boomer's mind. Looking back towards the suburbs of the city, he knew exactly why this uncertainty was there. It'd been fifteen years since the girls had last seen them and nothing would be able to make this a joyous reunion.

A sigh escapes the boy as he closes his eyes, turns back to face the volcano and steps off the building. As always he finds himself trailing after his brothers' footsteps.

Down below the shot of blue light catches someone's eyes. Large light blue eyes glance up and look towards where the blue trail was headed. The eyes narrow and blonde hair falls to the side as the girl tilts her head. Quietly she mumbles to herself “A shooting star?”

Before she can question it any further her phone goes off and her attention is pulled away. She continues down the sidewalk, her mind turning to the message on her phone. Surely whatever she saw wasn't anything to worry about. Townsville hadn't had any real trouble in years after all.


End file.
